Forever and Always
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine song fic! Full of fluff, love, cheesy cliches, and all of that good stuff.


Kurt opened the door to the bedroom to find him still fast asleep. He sighed and went to the bed sitting down next to his peaceful form. He studied him for a minute, noticing how his face was relaxed, a smile playing on his lips. His chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. He was curled up around the blankets lying on his side, facing her. Kurt reached down and tucked a piece of curl that had fallen against his forehead behind his ear and stroked down his jaw line. He smiled sweetly at this man, his man. How lucky he was to have been found and saved by him, and he had no idea.

Kurt sighed and leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away without lingering and went to get up from the bed when a he felt a hand grab his wrist. Kurt turned to see his eyes flutter open and his smile grow.

"Good morning sweetie." Blaine said, his voice rough from sleep.

"Good morning!" Kurt whispered sitting back down on the bed.

Blaine slipped his hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Kurt smiled and looked into his sparkling eyes.

"Do I have drool on my face or something?" Blaine asked after noticing his staring.

They both laughed.

"No, just admiring your eyes." Kurt replied.

"Oh, well then carry on." He chuckled.

Kurt swatted his arm playfully and he sat up stretching and yawning, refusing to release his hand.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. I want you to relax. Go read, write, something because I am making you breakfast this time." Blaine said kissing Kurt's hand he was holding.

"Fine, I won't step foot in the kitchen. Boy Scout honor." Kurt said placing his left hand over his heart and holding two fingers up on his right hand. Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled.

They got up from the bed and Blaine kissed Kurt's temple before heading into the en suite bathroom. Kurt blushed and smiled warmly as he headed downstairs, still in his night robe, to his study.

Downstairs he could hear Blaine singing in the shower, one of her favorite songs, Hannah. He sighed as he remembered the night they met.

Blaine was singing this in a random café Kurt just happened to walk in for a green tea. He heard Blaine's voice and turned, locking eyes with him as he sang. Blaine smiled at him, and Kurt smiled back shyly as he took his tea and decided to stay and listen. After the show Blaine asked to sit with him and they talked until the manager kicked them out. Kurt remembers staring at his eyes, his bright hazel eyes as he talked and laughed.

Kurt heard footsteps descending down the stairs and was snapped from the memory. He heard Blaine go into the kitchen and make an insane amount of noise as he started breakfast. He laughed and opened his laptop.

Kurt was going to continue on a story he's been working on, but a new idea sparked her interest more and so he decided to open a new page and start something different, something new.

_**They're Sparkling**_

_sparkling eyes,_

_shocking to see,_

_ignites my soul,_

_sparks my mind,_

_jumpstarts my heart._

_sparkling eyes that see right through me,_

_they shine in the night,_

_glazed with emotions,_

_full and bright._

_They read like an open book,_

_everything about you,_

_the way you see the world,_

_like a flash of lightning..._

Kurt read this over and over again. It was a little rough and seemed like something was missing, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Even so it was a perfect beginning. Putting this story on the back burner, she continued typing in her current project _Love me Softly_. He let the words flow from his heart, through his fingertips, and onto the page. After an hour of typing like a maniac Kurt felt warms hands grab his shoulders and massage them gently. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Blaine bent forward and kissed his shoulder, up his neck, and gently sucked the pulse point behind his ear..

"I love watching you write, but breakfast is ready." He whispered and nipped at his before walking out of the room. Blaine grinned mischievously, knowing exactly what that did to him.

Kurt sat there and tried to compose himself again. Blaine knew just how to turn him into mush, a puddle on the floor. He took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing as he saved his writing and closed the laptop.

Kurt walked into the hallway and looked down on the floor when he felt he had stepped on something.

Flower petals.

He followed the trail of pink daisy petals that lead from his study to the kitchen. As cliché and overdone as a petal path was, he loved that Blaine made it his own, unique and special by using his favorite flower. Kurt smiled and followed the path to the counter where a plate of heart shaped waffles and strawberries sat with a glass of orange juice garnished with a strawberry and a few blueberries. Kurt looked around, but Blaine was nowhere to be found.

"Please sit down angel." Blaine said causing Kurt to jump.

He turned around to see Blaine with his guitar walking towards him. Blaine pulled out the stool and motioned for him to take a seat. Kurt was speechless.

"What is this?" Kurt asked.

"Me romancing you." Blaine laughed.

"It's not a special occasion…" Kurt replied.

"It doesn't have to be a special occasion for me to show you how much I love you." Blaine countered.

Kurt smiled and took a seat. Blaine stared at him for a moment before remember his plan.

"I love you so much and after last night I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed after I made sure you were asleep and came in here and listened to some music to try and relax. Then, I heard this song and I just knew I had to sing it to you. Every day is special day when I'm with you and I just wanted to express that." He said with sincerity.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and began to strum the beginning chords.

"_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you."<em> He sang.

Blaine walked behind Kurt and continued singing in his ear.  
><em>"Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I want to come too."<em>

He then turned in a circle and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.  
><em>"I think that possibly<br>Maybe I'm falling for you  
>No one understands me quite like you do<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me."_

Blaine spun to face him, to look into his eyes, much like the night they met.  
><em>"I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew  
>I think that possibly<br>Maybe I'm falling for you."_

He looked down and played a few chords before continuing.  
><em>"Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>Now I'm shining too <em>

_Because  
>Oh."<em>

When Blaine looked back up smiling he looked into Kurt's eyes and laughed lightly ay her creeping blush and shy smile.  
><em>"Because I've fallen quite hard over you<br>If I didn't know you I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone<br>I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew <em>

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew<br>All of the while  
>All of the while it was you, you!"<em>

He looked back down to play the last chord, and when he looked up, he noticed tears in Kurt's eyes.

He put his guitar down against the counter and hugged him, holding him tight.

"That was beautiful baby." Kurt cooed.

"A beautiful song for a beautiful person." Blaine whispered as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

Blaine kissed his cheek and knelt down on one knee.

Kurt gasped as he looked down at him.

"Kurt. I love you with all of my heart. Every day is special with you, and I want to make this day even more special… Kurt, will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

Kurt stared with a gaping mouth as air escaped his lungs. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Kurt closed his mouth and swallowed as she searched for a solid voice.

"Are you… Bl-… Really?" He stuttered. Kurt found a solid voice, but it came out incoherent.

"Yes, I am, really, I am asking you to marry me." Blaine laughed.

"Oh my Gaga of course Blaine. Of course I will marry you." Kurt jumped out of the stool and fell to his knees in front of Blaine. Kurt grabbed his neck and hugged him as he cried. Blaine laughed and held him close, caressing his back and kissing his hair. Kurt pulled back and gazed into his eyes, his bright, shining, beautiful eyes and kissed him hard, lovingly, and passionately.

The fireworks shot throughout their bodies like always but it was intensified by a thousand.

After what felt like an eternity, Blaine pulled back and placed the ring on Kurt's finger.

"I love you angel. Forever and always." Blaine said.

"Forever and always." Kurt repeated. 


End file.
